Lie About Us
by Bela F
Summary: E esperamos pacientemente pelo dia em que não precisaremos mais mentir sobre nós... SongFic inspirada na música 'Lie About Us' - Avant feat. Nicole Scherzinger.


_****_

Leia ouvindo a música, se for possível! ;D

* * *

_**Lie About Us - Mentir Sobre Nós**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Mitsashi não merecia assistir àquela cena ridícula, segundo a própria. Odiava quando ele a fazia passar por essas situações.

- Vou pra casa... - disse simplesmente levantando-se da mesa onde comia ramén com os amigos.

- V-você está bem... Tenten-chan?

- Eu vou ficar, Hinata-chan... - respondeu a Mitsashi ao mirar pela última vez a cena que não queria ter que assistir nunca mais - Vou ficar... - finalizou saindo do restaurante.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha seguindo o caminho de casa, Tenten tentava, desesperadamente, conter as lágrimas que teimavam em esquentar seus orbes chocolate.

- Esperem eu chegar em casa... Malditas lágrimas... - sussurrava para si mesma com uma voz chorosa.

Ergueu a cabeça e passou a andar em passos ligeiramente mais largos com o desejo de chegar rapidamente em casa.

Ao chegar a seu portão, a garota o abre bruscamente e adentra a varanda, onde pegou sua chave e a enfiou na fechadura como se acertasse uma kunai em um tronco de árvore. Abriu rapidamente a porta e a fechou ainda mais rapidamente. Encostou-se na porta e finalmente pôde deixar as lágrimas rolarem.

- Idiota... Burra... - menosprazava-se enquanto seu corpo, sem nenhuma sustenção própria, deslizava pela porta até chegar ao chão - Imbecíl! Por quê ainda choro por ele?!

Juntou as poucas forças que lhe restavam e correu pelas escadas até chegar em seu quarto, onde jogou-se com toda pouca força na cama e chorou todas suas dores.

Chorava e soluçava. Sentia-se usada, traída... Via-se como uma coisa. Um objeto para ele. Quando o traidor a queria, a tinha. E o pior! Ela sempre deixava. Sempre cedia. Não conseguia resistir por mais que quizesse. Se sua mente ordenava, seu corpo simplesmente desobedecia. Mas não tinha culpa. Por mais que seu ódio cresça, seu amor era sempre o mais forte entre eles.

- Por quê eu ainda acredito em você? Que poder é esse... que tem sobre mim?! - soluçava para si mesma.

Abraçou o travesserio fortemente enquanto o enxarcava com suas lágrimas amargamente teimosas, que não cessavam nem por um minuto.

- Por quê faz isso comigo? - fechou os olhos - Se eu te amo tanto... Por quê?

E ali ficou. Sem pensar no que seus amigos iriam dizer a vendo sair daquela maneira. Sem querer ao menos pensar em seus amigos. Só pensava nele. No que ele a fez passar novamente. Que humilhãção! Uma kunoichi do nível de Tenten Mitsashi não chora por um garoto! Mas neste momento, a garota esquecera-se por completo disso. Não se importando de extravazar suas frustrações em sua cama, abraçada ao travesserio, como sempre fazia...

Logo, seus olhos não agüentavam nem ao menos permanecerem abertos. As lágrimas eram tantas, que seus olhos pesavam. A Mitsashi adormeceu. Era de tarde. O sol ainda brilhava por essa hora.

Tenten despertou ao cair da noite.

- Droga... - rosnou levantando-se da cama - Agora não irei dormir de madrugada. Tudo por sua culpa!

Bufou e caminhou até o banheiro, onde mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos estavam inchados.

- Já vi que terei de inventar outra desculpa por conta desses olhos inchados. - bufou.

Deixou o espelho e começou a despir-se lentamente enquanto se perdia novamente em seus devaneios. Ligou o chuveiro e debaixou da água morna, soltou as madeixas cor de chocolate.

Ao desligar o chuveiro, enrolou-se em uma toalha branca e caminhou até seu guarda-roupas e escolheu uma camisola preta de seda. Mas esta camisola a fez lembrar de uma coisa:

- Ele adora essa camisola... - após lembrar-se, jogou-a para dentro do guarda-roupas bruscamente e escolheu uma verde também de seda - Nunca mais a uso na vida! Amanhã a queimo!

Vestiu sua camisola verde e voltou ao banehrio para pentear os cabelos molhados para que não se embaraçassem.

Ao retonar ao quarto, notou que estava frio. Mirou as janelas e estavam escancaradas e as cortinas dançavam ao sabor do vento. A noite estava quente, porém o vento nunca cessava em Konoha. Algo intrigante...

Caminhou até a janela e a fechou. Mas ao fechá-las, sentiu algo estranho. Uma presença... Um chakra!

- Hum... Esta é nova, Tenten-chan?

Ao reconhecer aquela voz, sentiu uma geada passear por sua espinha de modo a paralizá-la por completo. Virou o belo rosto vagarosamente para seus orbes chocolate encontrarem dois orbes negros.

- Verde, é? Gostei...

- O... o que faz aqui, Lee? - perguntou nervosamente.

- Nossa! Esperava uma recepção mais interessante, Tenten-chan... - disse Lee caminhando em direção à garota.

Ao aproximar-se e tocar o rosto da garota, ele sussurrou:

- Senti saudades, Tenten-chan... - rosçou os lábios nos dela, mas quando ia beijá-la pra valer, Tenten esquivou-se e caminhou distanciando-se dele.

- Vai embora! Não quero te ver! - disse o mirando ferozmente.

- Ora essa! O que foi que eu fiz?

- E ainda tem a ousadia de me perguntar isso com essa cara de deboche?! - rosnou entre os dentes e contraindo os dedos frente ao rosto exalando raiva.

- Hum... eu adoro quando fica irritada. Não faz idéia de como fica ainda mais bonita. - disse já enlançando a cintura da Mitsashi.

- Nem vem que não tem, Lee. - disse enquanto se soltava dele - Você só me traz problema e... - respirou fundo - Eu quero que saia. E não volte. Não volte nunca mais, ouviu bem?

**_Avant: _**

**_Oehh oyy,  
Yeahh yeahh_**

**_Baby I know,_**

_(Amor, eu sei)_

**_When we started out there were things you didn't know,_**

_(Quando começamos, tinha coisas que você não sabia)_

_**But baby girl,**_

_(Mas garota,)_

Lee somente a fitava. Sério. Aproximou-se lentamente a deixando visivelmente nervosa. Quando a distância entre os dois já era extremamente pequena, ele aproximou seus lábios da orelha dela:

- É isso mesmo... o que você quer?

Tenten fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo de seu amado tão próximo e estremeceu, como sempre:

- Eu... - não teve forças para continuar, Lee mordiscou sua orelha e logo desceu aos beijos até seu pescoço.

- Eu já lhe expliquei milhões de vezes, Tenten-chan, mas parece que você não entende nunca. - disse ele ainda próximo a ela - É você quem eu amo...

**_We got a lot of things we need to discuss_**

_(Nós temos muitas coisas que precisamos discutir)_

**_I know I'm asking for allot, but just trust._**

_(Eu sei que o que estou te pedindo é muito, mas confie.)_

**_You say that things getting old, sneaking round, creeping and love on the low_**

_(Você diz que as coisas ficaram velhas, tornaram-se coisas fúteis, trouxe o amor pra baixo)_

- Você diz que me ama, mas é com ela que você está... - a voz da garota já estava chorosa - Não comigo.

- Não tenho direito de despedaçar o coração dela.

- E tem direito de despedaçar o meu?

**_But baby girl_**

_(Mas garota,)_

_**I can't wait till it's officially ''us'',**_

_(Eu não consigo espera até ser oficialmente "nós")_

_**I can't wait to let them know about us.**_

_(Eu não consigo esperar até eles finalmente saberem sobre nós)_

Lee afastou seu rosto do de Tenten e a fitou intesamente nos olhos. Ela já não podia conter as lágrimas.

- Eu não quero que sofra... - disse enquanto segurava o rosto da garota passando seus dedos polegares para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Você disse que ia deixá-la a muito tempo para ficar comigo... - ela se afastou ficando de costas para ele e de frente para a janela.

**_Nicole Scherzinger:_**

**_First I thought that I could take you boy but I don't know, (I don't know)_**

_(Primeiro eu pensei que eu pudesse ter você, mas agora não sei) (eu não sei)_

_**You told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago. (long ago)**_

_(Você disse que ia larga-lá por mim há muito tempo.) (há muito tempo)_

Lee aproximou-se silenciosamente:

- Eu mal posso esperar pelo dia em que vai ser oficialmente ''nós''. - disse enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura por trás.

- Primeiro eu pensei que poderia ter você, mas agora não sei.

- Não duvide de mim. Eventualmente a deixarei, mas tem quer ser com calma.

**_Avant:_**

**_Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow_**

_(Eventualmente eu farei isso, mas tem que ser com calma)_

**_Don't wanna break your heart, although I gotta letter go_**

_(Eu não quero partir seu coração, eu tenho que deixar)_

**_So baby..._**

_(Amor...)_

A morena suspirou derrotada. Aquele não era o Lee por quem se apaixonara. Não era o garoto que tinha problemas em relação às garotas aum tempo atrás. Este Lee não respeitava os sentimentos das garotas. Brincava com eles. Com o tempo, desenvolveu o charme o qual tirava Tenten do sério.

O moreno apoiou sua cabeça sobre um dos ombros da garota e continuava com os braços enlaçados em sua cintura. Tudo que desejava para si, estava em Tenten. Ela era a garota que queria. Sentia-se um canalha ao fazê-la chorar. Gai-sensei não lhe ensinou essas coisas. Ensinou que garotas são criaturas especiais. Deve-se ter jeito com elas. Mas o sombracelhudo nunca entedera muito bem. Depois que um novo e forte sentimento por Tenten evolui em seu coração, começou a entender o que o sensei quiz dizer com ''especias''. O amor finalmente veio lhe pôr juízo. Não queria desistir de Tenten, de seu amor.

**_So please don't say you wanna give up._**

_(Então por favor não diga que você quer desistir)_

_**How do I tell and then I'm fallen in love,**_

_(Como eu falo e depois me apaixono)_

**_and I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we_**

_(Eu sei da sua espera paciente para esse dia,)_

**_No longer have to lie about us?_**

_(Quando a gente não mais precisar mentir sobre nós)_

**_When I walk around all I want is she touch,_**

_(Quando eu ando por aí, tudo que eu quero é que ela se toque)_

**_And when you call me I don't wanna hang up,_**

_(E quando você liga, eu não quero desligar)_

_**and I know I say it often but I can't wait, till we**_

_(Eu sei que digo muitas vezes, mas não posso esperar)_

**_No longer have to lie about us._**

_(Até não precisarmos mais mentir sobre nós)_

A virou para encará-la. Seus olhos cor-de-chocolate não tinham a determinação nem a paz que estiveram sempre ali. Eram triste e cansados. Tão cansados quanto seu coração de tanto esperá-lo. Já não podia mais com tanto sofrimento:

- Não quero mais, Lee. - disse em lágrimas - Não é justo. Não quero isso pra mim. Se não posso te ter, não vou mais lutar contra o meu orgulho. Não dá mais...

- Não desista de nós, por favor! - segurou o rosto dela.

- Eu não tenho mais forças pra isso, Lee, entenda!

- Mas eu tenho força por nós dois. - mirou seus olhos seriamente - Não quero te perder, Tenten... Eu te amo. E você me ama...

**_Baby I know_**

_(Amor, eu sei)_

**_Situation don't seem fair to us both._**

_(__A situação não parece justa para ambos)_

**_But baby girl,_**

_(Mas garota,)_

**_She's an issue that I'm bout to adjust._**

_(Ela é uma questão que eu pretendo solucionar)_

**_Don't mistake our love is mend for just us._**

_(Não confunda nosso amor, é somente para nós.)_

- Lee... Eu já não sou mais a mesma... - começou irritando-se e se afastando um pouco - Todos notam e me perguntam o que tenho de errado! Minhas AMIGAS perguntam! E não posso desabafar! E adivinha porquê?!

- Tenten, - se aproximou novamente - Eu sei que essa situação não é justa, mas não pode desisitir assim tão fácil!

Ela o mirou por um momento em silêncio:

- Você deve me odiar muito pra fazer isso comigo... Não sabe o que eu passo aqui dentro deste quarto depois que você se vai. Depois de tudo o que acontece... você volta pra ela... - virou-se e mirou a bela lua minguante pela janela - Você **sempre **volta pra ela.

**_You are my soul, mind, body, spirit_**

_(Você é minha alma, mente, corpo, espírito)_

**_All that I know._**

_(Tudo que eu sei)_

**_But baby girl,_**

_(Mas garota,)_

**_I can't wait till it's officially ''us'',_**

_(Eu não consigo espera até ser oficialmente "nós")_

**_I can't wait to tell the world about us._**

_(Eu não consigo esperar até eles finalmente saberem sobre nós)_

- Você é minha alma... - a virou para si - Mente, corpo, espírito. - aproximou seu rosto do ela - Não consigo viver sem você.

A garota deixou rolar ainda mais lágrimas.

- Não... - balançou brevemente a cabeça negativamente - Você a tem. Não precisa de mim para nada...

- É nosso amor! É só pra nós! Não confunda com o que sinto por ela. Não tem nada a ver com o que sentimos um pelo outro, porque é muito mais forte.

- Não é, não... - disse calmamente, como se já estivesse conformada com sua posição na vida dele - Não vou mais brigar comigo mesma. Não adianta...

**_Nicole:_**

**_First I thought that I could take you boy but I don't know, (I don't know)_**

_(Primeiro eu pensei que eu pudesse ter você, mas agora não sei,) (não sei)_

_**You told you were gonna leave her for me long ago. (a long ago)**_

_(Você disse que ia larga-lá por mim há muito tempo.) (há muito tempo)_

_**Avant:**_

**_Eventually I will but I just gotta take it slow,_**

_(Eventualmente eu farei isso, mas tem que ser com calma)_

**_Don't wanna break your heart although, I gotta letter go_**

_(Eu não quero partir seu coração, eu tenho que deixar)_

_**So Baby...**_

_(Amor..._)

- Mas ela não é você!

Os orbes chocolates arregalaram-se à essa afirmação.

- Não é **ela** que está nos meus sonhos! Não é com **ela** que quero estar! Não foi **ela** que fez de tudo por mim, inclusive passar por cima do próprio orgulho! Não quero ver o rosto **dela** quando acordar! Não quero ouví-**la** gemer meu nome e pedir mais enquanto fazemos amor! - fez uma pausa ainda segurando o rosto de sua amada - Eu quero você... **Você**. Só você. - e tomou-lhe carinhosamente os lábios rosados para si.

**_So please don't say you wanna give up (please don't say)._**

_Então por favor não diga que você quer desistir (por favor, não diga)_

**_How do I tell and then I'm fallen in love (oeehhh oohh)._**

_Como eu falo e depois me apaixono_

**_And I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we_**

_Eu sei da sua espera paciente para esse dia,_

**_No longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie)._**

_Quando a gente não mais precisar mentir sobre nós (já não temos de mentir)_

**_When I walk around all I want is she touch (oeehhh oohh),_**

_Quando eu ando por aí tudo que eu quero é que ela se toque_

**_And when you call me I don't wanna hang up (baby you don't),_**

_E quando você liga, eu não quero desligar (baby você não),_

**_And I know I said it often but I can't wait, till we_**

_Eu sei que digo muitas vezes, mas não posso esperar_

**_No longer have to lie about us._**

_Até não precisarmos mais mentir sobre nós_

A morena demorou para processar tudo aquilo. Tudo o que Lee guardava para si, havia sido posto pra fora para Tenten ouvir e se supreender. Começou a retribuir ao beijo. Um pouco relutante, mas logo entregou-se a ele com todo seu amor. Finalmente! O amor de Lee estava sendo expressado como nunca.

A pegou no colo e encaminhou-se até a cama. Quando a deitou cuidasosamente, cessou o doce e meigo beijo e a encarou carinhosamente:

- Prometa que nunca mais irá duvidar do meu amor por você...

O encarou. Sentou-se na cama e Lee continuava de quatro na cama e por cima dela. Acariciou o rosto do rapaz. Aproximou seus lábios de sua orelha e sussurrou:

- Eu prometo...

Lee estremceu e logo a Mitsashi já o mirava nos olhos novamante depois de morde-lhe a orelha.

**_Baby won't you wait_**

_Baby você não vai esperar_

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit longer, longer (oehh yeahh)_**

_Só um pouco, apenas um pouco, apenas um pouco mais, um pouco mais (oehh yeahh)_

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer, longer (Nicole: won't you wait)_**

_Apenas um pouco, apenas um pouco, apenas um pouco, um pouco mais, um pouco mais (você não vai esperar)_

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer, longer_**

_Só um pouco, apenas um pouco, apenas um pouco, mais um pouco, mais um pouco_

Lee a beijou novamente. Mais rápido, mais faminto. Essa garota era o seu tudo. Ela o tinha. Dessa vez, Tenten sentia que o teria pra sempre, sem se importar com a realidade. A posição que achara que tinha na vida dele... Estava enganada! Definitivamente! Tenten não possuía apenas uma mera posição como **ela** tinha. Possuía a **vida** de Lee! De que lhe serviria uma mera posição?! Se tinha o Lee que lhe dera. Sua vida. Seu amor.

**_Baby,_**

_Amor..._

**_So please don't say you wanna give up,_**

_Então por favor não diga que você quer desistir_

**_How do I tell and then I've fallen in love (how do I tell my baby)._**

_Como eu falo e depois me apaixono (Como posso dizer, meu amor)._

**_And I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we_**

_Eu sei da sua espera paciente para esse dia,_

**_No longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie about us)._**

_Quando a gente não mais precisar mentir sobre nós (já não temos de mentir)_

**_When I walk around all I want is she touch_**

_Quando eu ando por aí tudo que eu quero é que ela se toque_

**_and when you call me I don't wanna hang up (oeehh oohh oo)._**

_E quando você liga, eu não quero desligar_

**_And I know I said it often but I can't wait, till we_**

_Eu sei que digo muitas vezes, mas não posso esperar_

**_No longer have to lie about us._**

_Até não precisarmos mais mentir sobre nós_

E todo aquele amor não poderia ser expressado de outra maneira. Lee deitou-se sobre ela enquanto a beijava saciando seu desejo. O desejo de amá-la. A indiretou na cama segurando-a pelas coxas e a sentou em seu colo, e ficou ajoelhado para acomodá-la. Cessou o beijo por um momento para mirar os orbes chocolates recuperando o brilho que o encatava tanto. Tomou-lhe a pele macia do pescoço e o beijou de um modo que, apesar de carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo era selvagem e faminto, arrancando gemidos da morena, que tinha o pescoço dele enlançado por seus braços.

**_So please don't say you wanna give up._**

_(Então por favor não diga que você quer desistir)_

_**How do I tell and then I'm fallen in love,**_

_(Como eu falo e depois me apaixono)_

**_and I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we_**

_(Eu sei da sua espera paciente para esse dia,)_

**_No longer have to lie about us?_**

_(Quando a gente não mais precisar mentir sobre nós)_

**_When I walk around all I want is she touch,_**

_(Quando eu ando por aí, tudo que eu quero é que ela se toque)_

**_And when you call me I don't wanna hang up,_**

_(E quando você liga, eu não quero desligar)_

_**and I know I say it often but I can't wait, till we**_

_(Eu sei que digo muitas vezes, mas não posso esperar)_

**_No longer have to lie about us._**

_(Até não precisarmos mais mentir sobre nós)_

A deitou na cama novamente, mas dessa vez resolveu por ficar por cima dele. Ajudou-o a livrar-se da camisa e passou a massagear seu peitoral forte e definido. Deleitou-se beijando o pescoço másculo de Lee, ora o mordiscando. Ao vê-lo sentar a cama, sentiu as mãos possessivas de Lee tomando sua cintura a trazendo para perto.

- Eu sei da sua espera paciente por esse dia. Quando não vamos mais ter de mentir sobre nós. Não consigo esperar até todos saberem de você e eu... - disse ele enquanto Tenten beijava seu pescoço.

- Eu também... - cessou por um momento e segurou o rosto de Lee, enquanto este ainda a mantia perto pela cintura - Será o dia mais feliz de toda minha vida...

- Só terá de esperar mais um pouco. - diz um pouco decepcionado e desviando seu olhar.

Tenten fez com ele a encarasse novamente:

- Eu espero... - aproximou ainda mais seus rostos - O tempo que for preciso, se no final eu tiver você só pra mim... - finalizou o beijando.

**_Baby won't you wait_**

_Baby você não vai esperar_

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby) just a little bit longer (baby), longer_**

_Só um pouco, apenas um pouco, (amor) apenas um pouco mais (amor), já_

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby I'm away) longer, longer (won't you wait)_**

_Somente um pouco, apenas um pouco, (baby, estou ausente) mais longo, mais longo (você não vai esperar)_

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer, longer (if you wait)_**

_Só mais um pouco, apenas um pouco, apenas um pouco, mais_ um pouco (se você esperar)

**_Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer._**

_Só um pouco, apenas um pouco, apenas um pouco de mais tempo._

As roupas já haviam sido arrancadas e agora descançavam no chão. Os corpos nus e suados se tocavam com amor entre os lençóis. As respirações descompassadas e os gemidos, ora altos, ora baixos e delirantes. Os sorrisos. As mordidas. Os rostos que já não ficavam tão corados com a malícia dos toques de ambos. Tudo era para eles. A noite era só deles, e de mais ninguém. Os ''eu te amo'' que saiam em formas de baixos gemidos em seus ouvidos, o estremeciam assim como todos os carinhos e carícias.

Agora só dependia deles. Agora só dependia de Lee. Agora só dependia de uma curta espera de Tenten. Ela poderia suportar mais um tempo, antes que todos soubessem do amor entre eles.

**_Just a little bit_**

_Apenas um pouco_

**_Just a little bit_**

_Apenas um pouco_

_**Just a little bit**_

_Apenas um pouco_

Tudo seria perfeito no dia em que Lee chegaria em seu quarto e lhe diria:

_Não precisamos mais **mentir sobre nós...**_

**_Just a little bit_**

_Apenas um pouco_

**_Just a little bit_**

_Apenas um pouco_

_**Just a little bit**_

_Apenas um pouco_

* * *

**_Povo do meu coração!!_**

**_Já tinha começado essa fic há uns meses, e achei que já estava mais do que na hora de postá-la._**

**_Gostaram?_**

**_AH! Quero propor outro desafio!_**

**_(adoro propor desafios!) ;D_**

**_Quem é a ''ela'' da fic?!_**

**_Vocês são capazes de adivinhar?_**

**_Não citei nomes justamente para que os leitores formulassem suas próprias respostas. ;D_**

**_E a música? Curtiram?_**

**_Espero que tenham conseguido ler a fic ouvindo essa música._**

**_Veja se você concorda comigo:_**

**_Quando alguém escreve uma songfic, espera que os leitores sintam o que a mistura da música e das palavras sugere._**

**_E MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews de ''Sina Apaixonante'' e ''Ice Box''._**

**_Espero que estejam gostando MESMO! :D_**

**_E pleeeeeeeeeeasee..._**

**_REVIEWS!! :D_**

**_Beijok!_**


End file.
